Knuckles' Chaotix
|Producent = Sonic Team |Wydawca = Sega |Data = *'Ameryka Północna' - 21 kwietnia 1995 *'Japonia' - marzec 1995 *'Europa' - maj 1995 |Gatunek = Platformówka |Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = Sega 32X |Nośniki = Kartridż |Języki = Angielski }} – gra platformowa stworzona przez Sonic Team i wydana przez firmę SEGA w 1995 roku. Tytuł został wykonany na dodatek do konsoli Mega Drive - Sega 32X. Głównym bohaterem tej gry jest Knuckles the Echidna. Wprowadzony został tutaj unikalny system "Combi", który polega na tym że gracz może sterować dwiema postaciami połączonymi ze sobą pierścieniem mocy. ''Knuckles' Chaotix to również debiut postaci z późniejszego Team Chaotix: Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee i Vector the Crocodile. Fabuła Tajemnicza wyspa wynurzyła się spod wody kilka miesięcy po wydarzeniach z Sonic & Knuckles. Doktor Eggman odnalazł te wyspę i odkrył na niej Wielki Pierścień wyglądający jak te z Anielskiej Wyspy. Eggman dotknął go, ale ten rozpadł się na 6 Pierścieni Chaosu. Doktor zaciekawiony tym fenomenem zbudował na wyspie ogromny park rozywki o nazwie Newtrogic High Zone, który tak naprawdę był tylko przykrywką dla jego badań nad energią pierścieni. W końcu wytworzył sztuczną energię Pierścieni Chaosu i zmaterializował ją w formie Ciemnych Pierścieni. Użył ich jako nowe paliwo dla swoich maszyn. Wkrótce na wyspę przybywają Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee i Espio the Chameleon. Wszyscy zostają zamrożeni przez Eggmana i nowo zbudowanego Metal Sonic Kaia w maszynie nazwanej Combi Catcher. Knuckles the Echidna odkrywając że coś zakłóca moc Głównego Szmaragdu, postanawia wyruszyć na nowo odkrytą wyspę żeby odkryć co się stało. Rozgrywka W Knuckles' Chaotix jesteśmy w stanie sterować takimi postaciami jak tytułowy Knuckles the Echidna, Mighty the Armadillo, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee i Espio the Chameleon. Wraz z kompanami poprzez elastyczną moc pierścienia przebywamy 5 światów podzielonych na 5 aktów (czyli razem 25 poziomów) dodając do tego 6 specjalnych poziomów, gdzie kolekcjonujemy 6 Pierścieni Chaosu oraz bonusowy poziom, w którym zdobywamy punkty, pierścienie na zapas i inne power-upy. Każda z postaci posiada unikalne umiejętności pozwalające na łatwiejsze przechodzenie poziomów. Knuckles posiada swoje umiejętności z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, czyli szybowanie i wspinanie się po ścianach. Mighty posiada umiejętność odbijania się od ścian. Espio potrafi biegać po ścianach i suficie, a po rozpędzeniu się może niszczyć przeciwników poprzez wbiegnięcie w nich. Vector po wyskoku jest w stanie wykonać dash w przód oraz wspinanie się po ścianie. Charmy może nieskończenie latać we wszystkich kierunkach. W grze pojawiają się także Heavy i Bomb. Te postacie różnią się od innych ponieważ nie mogą zostać wybrane jako główna grywalna postać. Wybranie ich jest możliwe tylko przez Combi Cather. Heavy jest najcięższą postacią, co utrudnia poruszanie się. W zamian jest niezniczczalny i może niszczyć badniki i monitory bez żadnego problemu. Bomb nie jest tak ciężki jak Heavy, ale za każdym razem gdy zostaje zraniony, eksploduje zadając obrażenia graczowi. Gra jest typową platformówką 2D w stylu Sonica, lecz posiada specjalną mechanikę którą są elastyczne pierścienie. Poziomy wybieramy w specjalnej maszynie losującej. Przed wybraniem poziomu należy też wybrać ochotnika z Combi Catchera. Nigdy nie będziemy sami pokonując poziom – wyłącznie gra dla ko-operacji z komputerem, lub z innym graczem. Knuckles' Chaotix wyposażony jest w funkcję manualnego i automatycznego zapisu stanu gry, dzięki któremu nie będziemy musieli powtarzać całej gry. Grę można przechować na trzech wolnych slotach albo grać bez zapisu. Postacie *Knuckles the Echidna *Mighty the Armadillo *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Heavy *Bomb *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic Kai Poziomy W grze znajdują się pięć poziomów głównych, wraz z poziomem początkowym i HUBem. Każdy z głównych poziomów podzielny jest na 5 aktów. *'Isolated Island/Practice Stage' - Poziom podobny do Green Hill Zone gdzie sterujemy Knucklesem wraz z Espio, by przetrzeć się do World Entrance. Practice Stage jest miejscem, gdzie ćwiczymy sterowanie i różne możliwości dwóch kompanów przy pomocy Mocy Pierścienia. *'Botanic Base' - Poziom pełen roślinności zawierający wiele drzew, kwiatów i krzewów. *'Speed Slider' - Wielki lunapark z rampami i kolorowymi ozdobami. Jest podobny do Carnival Night Zone. *'Amazing Arena' - Z początku ciemny poziom, który rozświetla się po włączeniu ukrytego zegara. *'Techno Tower' - Nowoczesna wieża z plażą i palmami w tle. Poziom jest niemal całkowicie pionowy. *'Marina Madness' - Kurort nad morzem z wieloma statkami turystycznymi i morzem w tle *'World Entrance' - Centrum Newtrogic High Zone. Zawiera on Combi Cather, maszynę do losowania poziomów i tablice z postępem. Specjalny poziom thumb|200 px|Specjalny poziom Każdy poziom specjalny składa się z dwóch części. Żeby je przejść, trzeba zdobyć wyznaczoną liczbę Blue Spheres. Pierścienie są licznikem czsu w poziomach specjalnych, więc tym samym ich liczba co sekundę maleje. Przestrzeń po której porusza się gracz to najczęściej trójwymiarowa tuba, ale zdarzają się też płaskie powirzchnie. Przejście specjalnego poziomu nagrodzi gracza jednym z 6 Pierścieni Chaosu. Bonusowy poziom Gracz lata po trójwymiarowej przestrzeni zbierając pierścienie, punkty i power-upy do HUBu które pozwalają samemu wybrać postać i poziom. Pierścienie tak samo jak na poziomie specjalnym maleją. Co jakiś czas na poziomie pojawiają się kwadraty z napisem exit, dzięki którym można wyjść z poziomu. Bossowie *'Mini Boss poziomu Amazing Arena' *'Boss poziomu Amazing Arena' *'Boss poziomu Botanic Base' *'Boss poziomu Speed Slider' *'Boss Poziomu Techno Tower' *'Boss poziomu Marina Madness' *'World Entrance Level 1' *'World Entrance Level 2' Ciekawostki *Oryginalnie gra zamiast Knucklesa i członków Chaotix, posiadała Sonica i Tailsa, a sama miała nazywać się Sonic Crackers. **W Debug Menu na slocie 2 jest postać, będąca pozostałością po Tailsie, nazwana **********. *** Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Sega 32X Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1995 roku